Blind like a genius
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Sherlock X qui vous voulez] Prompt: Écrire le point de vue de chaque personnage (Molly, Jim, John) lors de la scène de rencontre de Jim au Bart's.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

John Watson est énervé. Son ami et colocataire Sherlock Holmes - enfin là il a un peu de mal à voir comment ils peuvent être amis - n'a aucune notion de tact et de conscience de la valeur d'une vie humaine. Ils sont dans un laboratoire de Barts et tentent de résoudre une enquête qui s'annonce déjà particulièrement intense et compliquée.

Sherlock est penché sur son microscope et ne prête pas attention au reste. La tension émane de John quand il fixe le dos du détective-consultant. Il tourne la tête et voit Molly Hooper entrer dans la pièce. C'est le médecin légiste que Sherlock s'est mis dans la poche sans rien faire et qui lui glisse de temps à autre des morceaux de corps humain qui terminent dans le congélateur de Baker Street, au grand désarroi du médecin qui tombe dessus lorsqu'il cherche à préparer le dîner. Molly traverse l'espace qui les sépare, salue Sherlock qui l'ignore et se rapproche de lui en forçant John à se reculer un peu vers la paillasse derrière eux.

Il est en colère contre son colocataire et en colère contre Molly pour cette interruption. En plus, il n'aime pas spécialement la façon dont la jeune femme regarde Sherlock. C'est bien trop insistant pour être honnête. Heureusement, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle le détective est hermétique, c'est celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois - décidément ce n'est pas sa journée - et un inconnu entre dans la pièce. Il a l'air mal à l'aise, se tord les mains et ses sourire est gêné. John soupire. Il a terriblement envie de laisser tout le monde, d'attraper Sherlock par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener à Baker Street et continuer leurs recherches dans une ambiance plus calme.

Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre ce choses; des gens sont en train de mourir et ils doivent stopper quiconque est derrière tout ça.

Visiblement, Molly connaît le nouveau venu. Elle le présente d'ailleurs comme son petit-ami. John se rassure un peu, mais a du mal à comprendre. Ils sont tous les deux trop mal à l'aise, ça cache quelque chose.

Molly présente Sherlock à Jim avec trop d'enthousiasme. Sherlock met quelques instants à répondre, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient. Pour autant, John n'a pas envie de se plaindre. Si Sherlock avait utilisé sa faible connaissance du tact maintenant, il aurait été un peu jaloux, probablement. C'est avec lui que Sherlock vit.

Jim, perturbé par le regard et les mots de Sherlock, fait tomber un haricot métallique sur le sol carrelé. John se pince l'arrête du nez. Quand est-ce que ces envahisseurs d'espace vont-ils partir et les laisser seuls? Sherlock a lui aussi l'air agacé par le bruit.

Jim se rend compte que tout le monde sauf Sherlock lui prête attention et annonce qu'il est sur le départ. Il dit à Sherlock qu'il était ravi de faire sa connaissance, mais le détective est concentré sur sa tâche. John répond à sa place, comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire pour ne pas totalement froisser les gens. Jim lui jette un regard à la fois agacé et surpris, celui de Molly est franchement irrité. John a juste envie qu'ils partent.

Le dernier arrivé salue Molly et s'en va.

Molly est nerveuse alors qu'elle s'apprête à entrer dans le laboratoire. Elle sait que Sherlock y est entré avec quelqu'un, le médecin blond qui l'accompagne partout. Elle n'aime pas spécialement l'idée de Jim de jouer la comédie mais il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix: il veut rencontrer Sherlock à tout prix.

Elle trouve cela étrange que son nouveau petit-ami semble plus obsédé par Sherlock qu'elle même ne pensait l'être. Jim admire le talent du détective, et quand elle lui a dit qu'elle travaillait parfois avec lui, il a eu les yeux brillants d'envie.

Elle entre dans le laboratoire, essayant de sourire. Elle salue Sherlock, et avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre, Jim entre à son tour. Elle fait semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il attendait dans le couloir le moment propice pour entrer et l'invite à les rejoindre.

Molly essaye d'accorder un peu d'intérêt au médecin, comment a-t-il dit déjà... John Watson. Elle remarqua que personne ne quitte Sherlock des yeux, surtout pas Jim. Sherlock dit quelque chose sur lui qui l'a fait fait frémir, mais il se reprend avec un sourire suspect et Jim prend la parole.

Toute cette situation est désagréable. Le légiste a l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout. Jim fait tomber un haricot sur le sol et elle se mord les lèvres, gênée pour lui, gênée par lui. Sherloc n'a toujours pas fait attention à lui alors il annonce son départ, prévient Molly de quelque chose qu'elle sait déjà concernant leur rendez-vous du soir-même et essaye de dire au revoir à Sherlock, mais c'est John Watson qui répond. Elle lui jette un regard un peu énervé. Qui est-il pour se considérer comme l'émissaire du détective?

Mais elle ne peut rien dire et Jim quitte la pièce.

Jim Moriarty est appuyé contre un mur du couloir devant le laboratoire, comptant mentalement les secondes. Molly est entré depuis vingt secondes. Il affiche un masque perdu et émotif, se concentre et entre dans le labo.

Sherlock est penché sur un microscope. Molly est près de lui, se tordant les mains d'une gêne non feinte. A quelques pas en retrait, le docteur Watson, que Jim fait suivre depuis un certain temps. Il n'est pas question que quiconque gâche son plan.

Molly l'invite vers eux. Elle est facile à manipuler, trop facile. Il lui a suffit de lui faire croire qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Tant mieux, ça justifie sa présence. Il essaye de se présenter à Sherlock, surjouant son émotion. Il est excité de le rencontrer enfin, mais il ne montrerait pas si ce n'était pas pour le rôle qu'il doit jouer.

Sherlock lui adresse un bref regard, et lâche un « gay » retentissant mais sans jugement apparent. C'est juste une constatation pour lui.

Jim est impressionné. Cet homme est fort. D'accord, il a fait exprès de s'habiller ainsi afin de voir si l'autre pouvait en arriver à cette conclusion, mais quand même! En un regard il l'a analysé et a rendu son verdict, peu importe la présence de Molly et la présence de leur coup de foudre. Molly s'insurge de la réponde de Sherlock et il se rattrape avec une salutation plus conventionnelle.

Il ne se préoccupe plus de Jim par la suite, même quand celui-ci fait tomber le récipient métallique au sol. Au moins, il a le temps de glisser son numéro en-dessous - toujours une partie du plan. Alors Jim peut s'en aller. Satisfait de s'être présenté à sa Némésis sous couverture, déçu de voir que le génie n'a pas sa folie.

* * *

 _Je crois que l'idée nous est venue grâce à un post sur tumblr, qui disait quelque chose comme "that awkward moment when everyone in the room is in love with Sherlock", en parlant de cette fameuse scène de rencontre au Bart's dans la saison 1. Personnellement, je pense que Sherlock maîtrise plus de choses que l'impression qu'on en a, mais j'ai décidé ici de détailler la scène depuis les yeux des autres, pour montrer qu'eux aussi réfléchissent. Et c'était aussi un moyen pour moi de comprendre tous les non-dits de cette scène (qui changent selon les "couples" que vous voulez voir : Molliarty, Johnlock, Sherloly, ou Sheriarty)_

 _Bref, merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
